mushroom_city_car_washfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. L
"Oh, me? I'm just one of Count Bleck's more successful minions. The Green Thunder, Mister L!" -Mr. L's introduction from Super Paper Mario Mister L (From the Celestiale Dimension) is the older twin brother of Mister M and the adopted father of Jazzi Mario. In Nintendo Canon Mister L appears as a major antagonist (and later, the final boss) in the Nintendo Wii game Super Paper Mario. Mister L is a villainous form of Luigi after being brainwashed by Natashia. He is fought in the Whoa Zone and in the destroyed Sammer's Kingdom. After losing to Mario twice, Dimentio sends Mister L to the Underwhere (thus turning him back into Luigi). Mister L is later brought back by Dimento after Count Bleck's defeat. Using the Chaos Heart, Dimentio is able to merge himself and Mister L into Super Dimentio, a giant puppet bearing resemblance to both Dimento and Luigi. After using the power of the Pure Hearts, Mario destroyed Dimentio and the Chaos Heart, again turning Mr. L back into Luigi. In Car Wash Canon Mister L & Mister M are twin brothers from the Celestiale Dimension, where celestials take the place of humans. The two manifested from the dark side of the Mario Brothers, resulting in their large resemblance to the Brothers. One day, Mister L & Mister M started a prank war with one another, causing a gradual divide between the two. After the two nearly destroyed the entire celestial population with a prank gone horribly wrong, they were banished to a pocket dimension. Mister L escaped the pocket dimension when Natashia brainwashed Luigi, which left Mister M alone in the pocket dimension. After the defeat of Super Dimentio, Mister L was trapped in another pocket dimension until Luigi got angered by the fact that Toadette was dating Nitros Oxide. Luigi's rage served as a gateway for Mister L to re-inhabit Luigi's body. However, Mister L soon used his power to split apart from Luigi, allowing them both to exist in the same universe at the same time. Mister L wasted no time reeking havoc at White Lighting's wedding. However, due to him being hopelessly outnumbered, he retreated in BroBot. After upgrading BroBot, Mister L attempted to kidnap Luigi. However, the plan quickly went wrong, forcing Mister L to leave empty-handed. Later, Mister L had commanded evil versions of various heroes to commit various crimes across the Mushroom Kingdom. He also joined in, using his resemblance to Luigi to frame him. However, he had monologued his plan to Luigi earlier, causing him to get caught red-handed. Fortunately for him, it was actually a drone of him that got caught. Later still, Mister. L plotted to usurp Cecilia and Felicia's wedding, however, Morpheous had stopped him before he even left his lair. A short time after the wedding, BroBot went astray, causing Mister L to be knocked unconscious. After he recovered, Mr. L decided to take a break from being evil. After he declared his holiday, Cecilia II preposed that she and him team up. However, Mr. L refused, sending BroBot to attack Cecilia II. Morpheous had shot Mr. L, not believing that he was taking a break from evil. The three fought for a while, ending when Bowser kidnapped Princess Peach, causing the three to temporally call a truce. Later, while fighting off Agent Smith's army, Dr. Mario and Mr. L had survived his gunshot wounds and escaped to the Jaws world. Triva * Mr. L is the third major character to have an emotional death. * He is also the first major character to be revived after aforementioned death. * Mr. L has a secret lair in the mountains of the Mushroom Countryside. * Mr. L hid the fact that he had celestial powers, possibly due to concerns about self-preservation. * Mr. L is a fan of the Cartoon Network show "Steven Universe". In The "Main" Dimension Mister L was first formed from Nastasia's "brainwashing". Why do I put it quotations? For her brainwashing was really comatizing the dominant spirit and putting in a new spirit who serves Count Bleck. Mister L was one of the most expressive brainwashed villains because of Luigi. He also always knew there was another being inside him and would sometimes try to talk to him, but he got little to no response. After Dimentio violently sent him into the Underwhere his spirit collapsed from his injuries, and his body was dragged into the water by those white hands in the water. They actually helped him and Luigi because his body managed to land in an orange fountain, reviving him. Now Luigi was in control for Mr. L was still passed out from the ordeal. Then Super Dimentio happened, where Mr. L actually wasn't in control like how Nintendo states, it was Dimentio all the way. While in the big monster they were both fighting to regain control. Again, Mr. L was silenced, but Luigi couldn't be, for ue was the main spirit of the body. After Super Dimentio Mr. L was silent for months, returning but more as a friend to Luigi, not an enemy. Flash forward a couple of years and Mr. L's now got a daughter?! Her name is Jazzi, a spunky tomboy who is a Dimensional Traveler!Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes